


Al alcance

by Kuromiyano



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromiyano/pseuds/Kuromiyano
Summary: Si te encuentras en la posición de escoger entre dos destinos, ninguno realmente bueno, ninguno mejor que el otro; La muerte o soledad. ¿Escogerías? Son elecciones injustas, pero más de alguna pobre alma en el mundo se encuentra ante el dilema. La pérdida de un ser amado, atesorado cuidadosamente con la esperanza de perdurar, la pérdida del dueño de sus suspiros, anhelos, sonrisas, miradas, caricias…¿Muerte o soledad?Muy probablemente la primera seria la opción de muchos; pero en lo invariable hay algunos que escogen la segunda por el puro deseo de permanecer envuelto en los recuerdos más amados, tratar de perpetuar en la vida misma la existencia del bien amado en su ausencia.
Relationships: Druella Rosier Black/Original Female Character(s)





	Al alcance

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm...honestamente es una historia que salio de la nada que lleva tiempo rondando mi en mi lap.  
> Será corto de uno dos capitulos probablemente pero igual espero que sea de su agrado. :D

Observando el espécimen en frente suyo Druella se preguntaba exactamente en qué punto las cosas habían llegado a tal extremo en que ella; bruja sangre pura, casada, con tres niñas, representante de la noble y antigua casa de los Black se veía en el cuarto de un departamento en Londres muggle despertando junto a lo que debería ser la mayor vergüenza de su existencia.

La mujer a su lado, acurrucada cerca de su cuerpo, se veía despreocupada y aislada de los problemas del mundo, contenta en su sueño, ignorante del pecado cometido.

“Estas pensando de nuevo”

La profunda voz de Leila acariciaba sus oídos aun en la suavidad del tono. Una voz profunda, reflexiva y sensual agradable al oído.

“Esto nunca debió de haber pasado” dijo conteniendo las ganas de tragar su vergüenza.

Al voltear a ver la mujer a su lado, su emergente enojo inmediatamente se apaciguó. Ojos miel la miraban con calma, como si tuvieran el poder de ver a través de ella pero sin juzgar, simplemente manteniendo su presencia en su piel en amable compañía.

“Ciertamente esta clase de situaciones para una mujer sumamente comprometida como tu debe de ser bastante imperdonable.” Respondió con la misma suavidad “Más eso no condena el deseo y origen de los acontecimientos naturalmente dados.” Levantándose para quedar en la misma altura que ella, Leila le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, uniendo sus frentes y cuerpos como si así, tuviese el poder de ocultar a Druella de todo.

El sentimiento era bastante abrumador. Lo único que Druella deseaba era permanecer en los brazos de su amante, amarla como nunca amó a su marido, resguardarse en el calor de su piel. Nunca había sentido tremenda conexión con alguien más. Druella se sentía bastante abrumada.

“¿Que supones que debería de hacer entonces?” preguntó aun con la incertidumbre de los eventos.

Leila la sostenía, pero la pura verdad era que ni Leila sabía qué hacer en esa situación. El destino era bastante cruel por juntarlas en semejante momento en donde Druella ya tenía toda una vida hecha con una familia, reputación y responsabilidades a las cuales responder. A diferencia de Druella, Leila solo tenía a su familia en Italia, los amaba con toda su alma, pero no estaba casada ni tenía que acarrear el legado de su familia, ella era una mestiza y encima, italiana con tradiciones mucho más flexibles que los ingleses.

“¿Me amas?” preguntó Leila al aire.

Frunciendo el ceño Druella respondió. “…Si”

Leila beso su frente asintiendo y sonriendo cálidamente. “Yo también te amo Druella. Se lo que tienes sobre tus hombros, no te forzare a nada. Puedes permanecer con tu familia y yo siempre estaré cerca, a tu alcance. O puedes venir conmigo. Sin importar la opción, yo siempre estaré ahí, siempre y cuando me quieras.”

“Son condiciones muy injustas para ti” dijo Druella, su voz triste.

“A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo nada que perder”

Druella la miró con ojos aprehensivos. Marrones ojos la observaban relajados, como si no hubiese ningún inconveniente de por medio, carnosos labios sonreían leves y la fiel expresión de Leila simplemente resguardaban sus palabras sin ninguna dificultad. Druella no pudo más que abrazarla fuertemente, no pudo más que permanecer en los cálidos brazos de la mujer que amaba, no pudo más que maldecir al destino por el mal chiste de presentarle el amor en semejante momento de su vida.

Leila no tenía que ser adivina para saber cuál sería la decisión de Druella Rosier, por lo que, apretando el cuerpo entre sus brazos trató de consolarse con el hecho de que el corazón de la hermosa rosa seria suyo y solo suyo.

….

Leyendo el diario de su madre, Narcisa no podía creer hasta qué extremo su madre había sacrificado tanto por el honor y amor hacia ellas. Leila D’Angelis no era un nombre que hubiese escuchado en su niñez, sin embargo, era bien conocido que los D’Angelis eran una familia Italiana, mestiza más que nada.

Volviendo su atención al diario de su madre, la curiosidad ganó y Narcisa decidió seguir leyendo los trozos de pensamiento más privados jamás entrelucidos por sus hijas.

_Su voz, profunda y tranquila; su rostro relajado de tiernas facciones; pómulos altos, labios pronunciados, cejas ligeramente gruesas, ojos marrones almendrados, atentos y cautivadores. Nunca existió un momento en donde la viese frustrarse con algo, aun en nuestra situación, pese a lo que algunos pudiesen pensar de ella; como alguien que sin cuidado va por la vida por sus maneras. Contrario a ese pensamiento ella era la que más consciente estaba de nuestras posiciones._

_A mis ojos ella era simplemente perfecta, desde el primer momento en que la vi…_

……

La tienda estaba llena, la verdad, haber escogido ese día para ir a comprar los materiales de sus primeras dos hijas tal vez no hubiese sido su decisión más brillante. Flourish & Blotts estaba lleno de estudiantes y padres, Druella al ver esto ordenó a sus hijas el ir a buscar rápidamente sus libros mientras veía las repisas en busca de algo nuevo en que entretener sus tardes. 

Yendo a la sección de Creaturas Mágicas con su atención centrada en los lomos de los libros, sin darse cuenta sus piernas tropezaron con un cuerpo agachado hacienda perder su equilibrio. A punto de caer de de cara hacia el piso su cuerpo fue sustentado rápidamente por otro. Sintió como era sostenida por la cintura y empujada con cuidado de nuevo a su centro. Sus manos por instinto agarraron los antebrazos del cuerpo esbelto buscando apoyo. Cuando finalmente recobró su postura, alzó su rostro notando de inmediato dos ojos marrones viéndola con diversión.

“Cuidado ahí, no queremos accidente” dijo la mujer en un tono que si bien era juguetón, también era suave con las palabras pronunciadas en un tono profundo con un curioso acento extranjero.

Sus ojos azules cristalinos observaron a su salvadora sin habla por unos breves segundos antes de que pudiese recobrar completamente su compostura y responder propiamente.

“Supongo que debo de dar mis gracias” dijo tratando de dar la impresión altiva y orgullosa de todo sangre pura, manteniendo su dignidad intacta.

“No realmente” respondió la mujer encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto totalmente desenfadado, “Serian más mis disculpas por haber obstaculizado el camino.” Dijo medio reflexiva sin perder su sonrisa. “Así que mis disculpas” 

Druella honestamente no sabía que era, pero había algo en la mujer que la desencajaba totalmente de su personaje.

Sin darse cuenta, respondió con algo que no era realmente lo que planeaba.

“Druella, Druella Black” se presentó extendiendo su mano.

La mujer la observó con sus brillantes ojos marrones antes de regalarle una sonrisa aún más brillante si era posible y responder. “Leila D’Angelis.”

….

_Ese primer encuentro fue solo el comienzo de lo que sería un largo y complejo acompañamiento entre las dos. Leila era un ser simplemente encantador desde el primer momento. No me importaba si era mestiza, creo que incluso no me hubiese importado si se hubiese dado el caso de que fuese una nacida de muggles. Ella era tan especial, que nada hubiese podido opacar su encanto, nada hubiese podido opacar mi amor por ella._

Ante ese párrafo, Narcisa no pudo más que revivir la reacción de sus padres ante el romance de Andromeda con Tonks. Su padre era una bestia furiosa, pero su madre siempre mantuvo una posición fría y estoica. Si las fechas de ese diario eran ciertas, su madre aún seguía dentro de esa relación con D’Angelis para ese entonces.

No pudiendo contener su curiosidad, Narcisa quiso ver si su madre había expresado algún pensamiento respecto a ese evento. Buscando por las fechas, no tardó en encontrar el evento que buscaba.

_Mi hija Andromeda, había cometido el peor acto contra la familia Black. Escoger a un nacido de Muggles sobre su familia. Mi marido estaba furioso y aunque tratara de esconderlo, también herido. Cygnus podía ser muchas cosas deplorables, pero si había algo que no le podía reprochar era su amor para con sus hijas, su devoción a su familia. Pero de la misma forma en que Cygnus era fiel a su familia, también lo era a sus tradiciones y reglas, por lo que no había golpe más bajo y traición más alta que la de Andromeda._

_Ese día, perdí una hija, pero a la vez, el sentimiento de orgullo nació en mi pecho al saber que mi hija tuvo la fuerza y la voluntad suficiente para ir por el amor de su vida. A veces me pregunto…de nunca haberme casado con Cygnus, de haber conocido a Leila unos cuantos años antes, probablemente yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que Andromeda._

_Ante la noticia, en cuanto tuve la oportunidad me reuní con Leila en su casa de cabaña de siempre. En el patio trasero su figura esbelta parada entre los arboles dejando las luces a través de las hojas caer sobre su cuerpo. Su cabello descuidadamente recogido enmarcaba su rostro y sus ojos al notarme pasaron de calmados a emocionados. La expresión de su rostro mostrando una hermosa sonrisa haciéndome sonreír igualmente._

_No eran requeridas palabras para poder entendernos la una a la otra._

_Me acerque a lo que bien podría ser un espejismo de mis más profundos deseos. Un espejismo que me recibió con los brazos abiertos, hasta rodearme con sus brazos en un cálido y fuerte abrazo, mis mismos brazos rodearon el cuello de la italiana, bajando a sus antebrazos y apretujándola con la intención de hacer más presente la realidad no queriendo despertar de lo que parecía un sueño. Al separarnos levemente, Leila alzó su delgada mano acariciando mi mejilla con dulzura, la sonrisa eterna en su rostro me aliviaban el alma como nada nunca antes pudo hacer._

_Ahí, recordando los sucesos del día oculte mi rostro en su pecho._

_“Se fue…mi niña se fue”_

_No había explicado contexto, no lo necesitaba, Leila nunca pedía más de lo que le daba, nunca reclamaba nada, nunca exigía, simplemente, cumpliendo con nuestra promesa, ella estaba, estaba y permanecía ahí al alcance de mi mano._

_Más tarde, explicándole todo, deje salir mis más grandes preocupaciones, todas mis hijas. Sin embargo pese al suceso de Andromeda, ella era la que menos me preocupada de las tres._

_“Andromeda se fue con un nacido de muggles pero Bellatrix me temo…no anda en mejores compañías.”_

_Leila asintió su ceño ligeramente fruncido. “Es sobre, ¿ese hombre de dudosa procedencia que muchos sangre pura siguen?”_

_“Si, tiene una ideología atractiva para los sangre pura. Expira poder y carisma, sin embargo…no me causa confianza y a Cygnus tampoco, sin embargo, no es como si simplemente pudiese alejarlo o desaparecerlo.” Suspire tomando un poco de mi té aliviando la frustración creciente._

_“No me extraña. Dicen que es un descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin, pero la línea de sucesión del hombre quedo tan dañada por tratar de cruzarse entre ellos que no me extrañaría que pasasen de sangre pura a simples squibs” comentó Leila de manera casual, pero llamando mi intención de manera casi inmediata._

_Su comentario no hacía más que provocarme una risa ante la ironía de la situación. Slytherins habían creído tanto en la supremacía de la sangre que el incesto no era una extrañeza para ellos. Los Black habían llegado casi al mismo punto, sin embargo, entendiendo las repercusiones, empezaron a aliarse con familias extranjeras, Rosier, una de ellas. Sangre pura, por supuesto, pero lo más lejos posible del árbol genealógico._

_“Me temo, que la locura de los Blacks yace en ella Leila” dije cerrando mis ojos ante la dura realidad. “No podría…no podría soportar perder a ninguna de mis niñas” confesé lo más compuesta que pude._

_Antes de abrir los ojos sentí como el calor de otro cuerpo cubría mi espalda abrazándome por detrás. Leila tenia una peculiar forma de mostrar afecto físico. No eran palabras, sino acciones; sus besos, abrazos, caricias, tenían la cualidad de alejarte de tus penas, de darte un fuerte abrazo lo suficientemente acogedor para ocultarte del mundo por un momento de paz._

El leer sobre la aventura de su madre era como leer la novela de una persona completamente diferente. La mujer en el diario, era una mujer expresiva, una mujer amorosa y si su comprensión no le fallaba, el diario poseía las palabras de una mujer que no creía del todo en la pureza de la sangre que tanto les había sido inculcado.

No por primera vez en el transcurso del libro, Narcisa se preguntaba, quien era realmente Leila D’Angelis. Una mestiza de procedencia italiana que había sido el amante de su madre y, muy probablemente, el único amor de su madre. Era claro para Narcisa que de no haber sido por ellas, Druella hubiese dejado a Cygnus para marcharse con Leila.

Con el diario en sus manos, Narcisa se preguntaba si sería prudente el preguntar, si sería propicio el tratar de esclarecer sus dudas con la fuente directa. En realidad, cuando decidió hacer un tour por la antigua casa de los Black, nunca imagino que encontraría semejante diario en el cobertizo, dentro de una gran pero hermosa caja negra con diamantes decorando los bordes. En la tapa de la caja en una perfecta letra cursiva una cita que provocaba intriga.

“ _A mi alcance”_

El saber que hubo una parte de la vida de su madre de la cual no estaban al tanto la mortificaba un poco, el saber que su madre tuvo una aventura con una mujer desconocida, la desconcertaba completamente. El matrimonio de su madre con su padre nunca pareció tener ningún problema, era el clásico matrimonio entre sangre pura. Había respeto entre los dos, no había exuberante muestras de cariño más que una suave mirada o un leve beso en la mejilla, pero Narcisa siempre había pensado que sus padres se amaban. La relación de sus padres, era, de hecho, una que ella buscaba lograr en la suya propia.

Decidiéndose finalmente, se levantó con el cofre entre sus manos.

Sus pasos la llevaron en donde sabia, estaría el retrato de su madre. En el estudio personal que ella usaba, privado, con vista al jardín, lleno de libros. Su madre solía estar en su estudio por horas leyendo libros mientras tomaba el té o simplemente para descansar.

Entrando con solo un ápice de duda Narcisa se preguntaba si el día terminaría con un sabor más agrio en la boca.

Justo detrás del escritorio de su madre, se encontraba el pulcro retrato de la mujer que le había enseñado todo en la vida. Sus ojos azules encontraron la imagen de su madre y Narcisa no pudo evitar pensar que la magnificencia de la mujer estaría impregnada en la existencia de todos los Black. El impecable retrato de cuerpo completo mostraba a una mujer; alta de figura esbelta, de cuello largo, piel blanca como la porcelana, resaltando unos impresionantes ojos azules con verde en el centro, el cabello de un rubio platinado, sedoso y liso cayendo en cascada por el hombro izquierdo de la mujer, sus facciones finas y marcadas, bellas y delicadas. Era como si el mismo dios hubiese bajado y esculpido a su madre a la imagen y semejanza de la belleza divida.

Su padre solía decirle que de las tres, Narcisa era la viva imagen de su madre, solo que con el cabello más ondulado y oscuro como signatura de los Black. Pero Narcisa sabía que si bien era la que más se parecía a su madre, difícilmente podría ser el calco de ella.

La figura del retrato, sentada cómoda pero propiamente en un sillón de diseño barroco despego la visa del libro en sus manos y miró los azules ojos de su hija. Una suave sonrisa se mostró en sus finas facciones hasta que enfocó el cofre que Narcisa traía en sus manos y su expresión cambio de una apacible a otra nostálgica y finalmente a la una sutil resignación.

“Narcisa” dijo mirándola directamente.

“ Madre…”


End file.
